Blast into the Past
by Silvermoon10123
Summary: Rebecca and Samantha are modern teenage girls. They do everything teens do. Except Sam won't read. When Becca gets Sam to read The Outsiders with her, they somehow get stuck in Tulsa, 1965. While they're there they learn things from our favorite Greasers. But when it's time to go home, will they? Will they leave their new friends, family, and lovers behind?
1. Prolouge

**KK, I like these stories, so if you don't like don't read. :P Soooo… Ya, the characters Samantha and Rebecca are based off of my sis and me. I would use our real names, but I don't want y'all to know them. ;) Don't judge. -_-**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders, at all. So deal with it! B)**

_"We're from the future." I now understand how simple words can change a person's entire opinion of you._

_ "Liar." Dallas said coolly, taking a drag off his cigarette. The smoke made my head hurt._

_ "I'm not lying!" I snapped, startling Johnny a bit. "I'm sorry, Johnny. I don't know what came over me." I looked down feeling ashamed of myself._

_ "It's ok. Now what can we do to you get back?" Johnny replied, a small grin on his face._

_ "Ok… here's what we need to do…." I said, with a small sigh of relief._

Ok, just let me tell you. I didn't mean to get stuck in 1965. I just wanted to read a book with my sister. My sister Samantha, never cracks open a book. Just sits on her butt typing on the computer all day. Well, the only book other than The Summer of Riley that I had two copies of was The Outsiders. Plus The Outsiders had more stuff going on. Well anyways, it all started when I got my sister to read with me….

"Sam! C'mon! Just read part of it with me!" I shouted, slamming the lid of her hot pink Dell laptop.

"I said I don't want to! And you can't make me!" Samantha declared, opening her laptop, and typing her pass in slowly.

"PLEASEEE! Just one chapter!?" I asked, desperately. I was begging her, because I was about to die from boredom.

Sam sighed, "Just one chapter."

I grinned, I knew I'd win. "Ok, let me get my books!" I shouted, running off into my room. I jumped up on my bed and kissed The Outsiders poster I have in my room. When I returned Sam sighed.

"Let's get this over with…" Sam said glumly, while I grinned like a maniac.

"Ok…" I replied, opening the book, "_When I stepped out into the bright sunlight, from the darkness of the movie house. I had only two things on my mind; Paul Newman and a ride home…." _Suddenly I heard thunder, really loud thunder... So loud it could've been right over us. I felt a pain go through my body, and I was out cold.

**Ok, that was short. But it was only a…. prologue. I think it's called…. You can't judge me! -_- O-O **** :P :-* LOLZ!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Ok, I'm trying to get most of this written at once, so y'all don't gotta wait. Ur welcome.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not disclaiming in every chapter. The disclaimer in the first chapter, counts as a disclaimer for all of it. :P**

When I woke up, I was surrounded by grass. I looked around and this place didn't look like California at all. It wasn't as hot here, and everyone was wearing leather jackets, hair grease, and t-shirts. I slipped The Outsiders out of my jacket's pocket. I was a little confused, because I wasn't wearing a leather jacket earlier I was wearing a plain black shirt and some jeans. I got up, and sure enough I was wearing dirty black Converse, some jeans, a blue t-shirt, and a leather jacket. I looked around, and saw some Socs walking around my already conscious sister. "Hey!" I growled, "Get away from my sister!"

The Socs didn't look scared at all. In fact they laughed at me, "Hey, look guys! This little girl thinks she can beat us all up!" That was the last straw, I walked over to Samantha who was watching with her eyes as wide as they'll go. "Not so fast, (bleep)!" A Soc shouted at me. I turned and gave him a cool stare.

"Don't call me that again, or you'll meet the unpleasant side of Rebecca Hope Sandler!" I shouted, using my full name to explain my fury. Back in 2013, people called me "the b word" all the time. I didn't like it but I accepted it. Maybe I was, maybe I wasn't.

"C'mon, Samantha. Let's go, find some help." I said softly, walking with a comforting arm around my sister. She was shaking like a leaf, and her tanned skin was really pale. My sister is pretty good looking, and that's a problem. (**A/N: I'm not going into that a lot, though.**) She doesn't understand things that are taught in health class. Sam is really tall, and has lightly tanned skin. Samantha also has dark chocolate brown hair that matches her dark eyes perfectly. What she lacks in hair and eye color she makes up for with her smile. Her nose is slightly bigger than mine, but in her defense my nose is pretty small. We are both not very skinny, but we're not fat either, we're in the middle.

Me, on the other hand, I don't find myself very attractive. I have light brown hair that sometimes is tinted blond, sometimes brown, and once in a while red. It depends on the lighting usually. My eyes are chocolate brown, and they aren't as dark as my sister's. I am really pale, and my cheeks have a natural pink tint to them, since I'm usually smiling. ,My nose is button-like and quite small. I have caught several people staring at me in school, and because it's my looks or the fact I'm just plain crazy I couldn't tell ya.

Luckily, the Socs didn't follow us, they just sulked back to their Mustang and drove off. We kept walking, and I finally said something. "Sam…We're stuck in The Outsiders."

"What?" Sam asked, confused.

"When we read the book, we somehow got transported back to 1965, when The Outsiders took place." I replied, studying Samantha's outfit. She was wearing a skirt that went down to her knees, and a white shirt, with a pink jacket over it, and some ballet flat type shoes. Strangely the jacket looked exactly like this 50's style Hello Kitty jacket she has at home, except this one doesn't have Hello Kitty on it. "You look cute." I smiled, and for the first time she noticed her outfit.

"Yeah…" Sam said studying me carefully, "And you look…. Like you." She gave me a smart grin. "So…. How do we get back?"

"Well… You ever heard anyone say, 'Reading takes you places'?" I asked curiously, finally understanding what they meant.

"Yeah." Sam replied, after a small silence.

"Well, we probably have to finish the book." I said, pulling the book out of my pocket, carefully.

"Great, more reading." Sam groaned, pulling her copy out of her skirt's pocket. (**A/N: That idea came from Teen Beach Movie, where Lela's red dress has pockets! :D**)

"Deal with it!" I shouted throwing my sunglasses on (also from my pocket). I cracked up, that was basically my catch phrase. "Yeah, well it's getting dark. We should probably go look for Pony, Soda, Darry, Dally, Two-Bit, Johnny, or Steve. The Curtis's are real good with letting people stay in their homes."

Sam seemed to be processing this, "Which one's Darry?"

I smacked my forehead in frustration, "Darry's the big brother. Dally is the one with the leather jacket."

"Ok." Samantha replied, as we started walking towards the area the Curtis house is. While we were walking I saw someone in a leather jacket, walking. I cracked open the book, and read each description until, I realized who it was. I walked over to him, and gave him a hopeful look.

"What ya lookin' at? Get lost, kids!" Dallas Winston shouted, lighting a cigarette. That ticked me off, so I took it from him and threw it on the ground, causing him to cuss us out.

"I'm Rebecca Sandler, and this is my sister, Samantha." I introduced myself then motioned towards Sam. Dallas studied me, then Sam, and a smirk grew on his lips. "Anyways….. We need a place to stay, until we figure out how to get home."

"Hm." Dally said lighting a new cigarette. "Name's Dallas. Come with me."

"Ok, Dallas." I replied, as me and Sam followed him.

"Where ya from?" Dallas asked, as he continued to walk.

"Los Angeles, California." Samantha answered, with a small, nervous smile on her face.

"Wow, how'd you get here?" Dally asked, studying my sister, while a small smirk danced on his lips.

"Stop checkin' my sister out!" I shouted, before answering his question, "Well, we came from the year 2013. We started reading a book called The Outsiders and we somehow was transported here. We gotta finish the book to get back home."

Dally stared at me before laughing, "Honey, you're mental. Need me to take you to a hospital?"

"Want me to prove it, Dallas Winston!?" I shouted, yanking the book out of my pocket, and reading the descriptions of the entire gang. When I was done, I closed the book, and stuck it back in my pocket.

"Well, ok then." Dally seemed a little suspicious, but nonetheless he took us to the Curtis's house.

_OMG! I'M ABOUT TO GO INSIDE PONYBOY CURTIS'S HOUSE!_ I thought, and I honestly thought I was gonna start fangirling.

**HEYYYY MUNCHYKINZ! IT'S SILVER! I finally updated! Yay! And if y'all like Curly and Tim Shepard, you'll like my new story called: Inside, Outside. Plz give it a chance, and review! Thanks. ;)**


End file.
